THE FUN IN FALLING IN LOVE
by Muggleborn-lp
Summary: George Weasley  plus  Alicia Spinnet  plus  unlocked bathroom   equals  Love?... How the hell did that happen?


THE FUN IN FALLING INLOVE

This short story is taken from chapter 23 of DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME REVISED. I'd just thought you'd like it. Please enjoy.

_Ding Dong!_

The sound of the door came as George Weasley carried himself to the door to see who was bothering him late that night. He opened the door and a blur of long hair passed him by.

"Hey Alicia." George greeted lazily as he rubbed his eyes.

"I need to use your bathroom!" she bellowed from the lavatory.

"Please… go on ahead." George said sarcastically.

"Where's Fred?" she asked still inside the bathroom.

"Where's Fred?" he mimicked. "It's not like we're attached by the hip you know." He told her.

"It's just… I rarely see you two apart." she told him.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I was with a date and he threw up on me. I got rid of the puke but I couldn't get the stench off." she said. "God, why do I always date losers?"

George chuckled.

"Well maybe you're setting your standards too high…or too low." he said.

"I don't deserve this!" she complained.

George leaned against the bathroom wall.

"I don't know… you are the one who barges in on their friend's apartment and use their bathroom in the middle of the night… humble Alicia Spinnet." he told her.

"I'm tired of waiting for the right guy to come along." she said.

"You know what they say… time to try t he girls." he said.

The sudden sound of a thud from inside made George realize that Alicia just threw something at his direction.

"I, for one, would love to see that." said George.

"Very funny!" she threatened from inside.

"I promise I won't throw up."

"Don't get a hard on just yet."

"I'm picturing it in my mind right now."

"You're disgusting."

"There you are… you're making out with two Brazilian chicks… while being loved by a busty French model."

"Typical."

"-Enter George Weasley."

This time, George actually heard Alicia chuckle from inside the bathroom.

"Did that open your mind to anything?" George yelled to her.

"No! Still straight!"

"You don't have to be a lesbian to have sex with another woman…. You just have to be open-minded."

They both laughed.

"No seriously… the reason why _you've_ been dating losers is because most men aren't good enough for you." said George.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean where else could anybody find a girl who's as cool as you, as funny as you, as smart as you and..."

As he went on, there was small sensation in his stomach. It was new and it felt weird. It was as if that this small moment of was so natural that he could see this conversation go for the rest of his life.

"-And what?" she asked eagerly.

"-As beautiful as you."

His cheeks were burning. His heart raced. What on Earth is he saying to his friend? There was nothing but silence that followed after that. With great fear over what he just said. George Weasley decided to disregard this.

"What the bloody hell are you doing there anyway?" he said as he (without thinking) opened the bathroom door.

"GEORGE!" she screamed.

George quickly closed the door.

"Why are you naked?"

"I was taking a shower!"

"You could have told me earlier… or locked the damn door!"

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"My apartment, I can accuse anything of anyone freely."

He then saw the door knob move meaning that Alicia is making sure that the door was locked.

"You're a really silent bath-taker, you know that?" said George hoping to undo what just happened.

But he was met with silence.

"Alicia?"

"Do you really mean what you said?" her voice came.

"What?"

"About earlier."

"About the lesbian thing?"

"George!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Well…"

"Of course… every word."

A couple of seconds later, the door finally opened once more. She looked at his eyes as he looked right back. Now, George Weasley is the kind of guy who always trusted his gut instincts. He walked towards Alicia and kissed her.

The two closed the door of the bathroom… opening a chance of happiness….together.


End file.
